The present invention relates to a battery connector and, more particularly, to a battery connector with reliable positioning effect for retaining terminals in place.
Electronic devices are widely used and generally include a battery to supply power and a battery connector to which the battery is coupled. A typical battery connector includes an insulating body having a plurality of slots each receiving a terminal in the form of a plate. Each terminal includes an outwardly extending contact portion for contacting one of a plurality of contact blades of a plug. When the terminals are mounted in the slots that are wider than the terminals, the terminals can move in the slots. When the terminals are coupled with the contact blades of the plug, the contact is poor, for each terminal engages one of the contact blades with only one side and, thus, provides a small engaging coupling force. Furthermore, the contact portion of each terminal is liable to deform by a force imparted by the contact blade of the plug.
To overcome the above disadvantages, double-sided terminals have been proposed. However, these terminals are integrally formed of metal, leading to high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, the whole connector must be replaced when only one side of a terminal deforms permanently.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive battery connector with reliable coupling effect.